


light of my life, fire of my loins

by acrobaticblood



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alex is a tease, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, bratty alex, but so is miles ;), but they love each other a lot, it's kinda rough, so it's sweet too, that's just a recurring theme at this point, this is the biggest thing i ever wrote pls give it some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrobaticblood/pseuds/acrobaticblood
Summary: Matt and Breana's wedding. Alex's pants spark up Miles' imagination. Guest room. Things happen.





	light of my life, fire of my loins

**Author's Note:**

> Alex's outfit is the one he wore at Lowlands https://nmth.nl/wp-content/uploads/2016/08/MW86647.jpg  
> Miles' outfit is from Glastonbury https://www.musikexpress.de/wp-content/uploads/2016/07/12/11/the_last_shadow_puppets_glastonbury_2016.jpg

“It’s the pants. It must be the fucking pants.”

Miles thought to himself as he sat on an uncomfortable wooden chair behind the matching wooden table. There were a lot of people around that table and a lot of food on it (the reason being Matt and Breana’s wedding), but Miles couldn’t bring himself to chat or eat. He was too busy staring at Alex dancing on the big platform surrounded by ferry lights. Many people were swaying around him, including Matt and Breana themselves, but Miles only had eyes for Alex. How could he not when Alex was wearing those alluring pants that hugged his waist just perfectly paired with a simple white shirt that contrasted his tan skin so well? Miles could feel his own light blue trousers tighten at the sight. It was just so arousing, watching Alex like that. Dancing like there was no one else on that podium. Like him and Miles were all alone naked in a hotel room at 3 am and his favorite The Strokes tune was playing. His hair was clean which caused it to fly everywhere freely, but some strands were stubbornly stuck to his forehead due to sweat. He repeatedly tried to get them out of his eyes, which just served to turn Miles on even more. He couldn’t help but imagine that same, sweat drenched face hovering above him, hair falling into eyes as he tried to keep them open, bouncing on Miles’s cock. 

Stop. No.

If he doesn’t wanna have a visible boner, he should seriously stop imagining that stuff in his head. But god, that seemed impossible when Alex had those oh so lovely pants, that were practically inviting Miles to slap his bum.

Miles drowned another glass of whiskey and briefly closed his eyes in an attempt to make the dirty thoughts go away. The moment he opened them, however, he realized he wouldn’t be able to do that, since Alex was standing right in front of him in all his sweaty glory, with a wide drunken grin on his flushed face. Miles just now noticed how his chain glistened in the evening sun, enhancing his unbuttoned chest. Miles wanted to lick it. 

Damn. He has to stop this.

Alex decided to ignore the empty chair on Miles’ side, straddling his lap instead. Miles would find this extremely adorable if the situation had been a tiny bit different, but the tightness in his trousers didn’t let him do that. 

“Fook, tha’ was exhausting” Alex exhaled sharply, wrapping an arm around Miles’ neck, while Miles instinctively wrapped his around Alex’s narrow waist. Alex shifted slightly in Miles’ lap, as if trying to make himself more comfortable, but really he was just making sure he wasn’t imagining the thing probing his bum.

“Are yeh hard?” He murmured into Miles’ ear then, eyebrows burrowed slightly, like he didn’t already know the answer. Before Miles could think of a reply Alex added “What has got yeh so worked up, hmm babe?”

“These fookin’ pants” Miles muttered almost painfully, squeezing Alex’s thigh to emphasize the point “Or rather what’s underneath ‘em.” Alex just smirked at this, now deliberately rubbing his ass back and forth against Miles. 

“Don’t do that” Miles responded sternly, tightening his hold on Alex’s waist. Alex felt his own cock stiffen at Miles’ remark. Miles probably didn’t realize it just yet, but that was exactly the reaction Alex wanted to receive. He knew, the more he pissed Miles off, the more Miles got dominant, tried to prove a point, to put Alex in his place and that’s just the thing that Alex craved. So he pushed some buttons.

“Make me.”

“Alexander…” Miles drawled. ”Don’t play yer little games. This is neither the time nor the place for it.” His breath was hot against the already burning skin of Alex’s neck.

“I’m not playing games Miles” Alex responded innocently, but the hand slowly caressing Miles’ breast bone, fingers threatening to slip underneath the crisp white shirt, proved differently. “This isn’t a game to me. I actualleh feel quite offended that yeh th-“ But before Alex could finish his sentence, Miles caught his wrist strategically aggressive and mumbled “Stop that. I’ve had enough. You’re gonna be a good boy now and yeh’re gonna go upstairs to the guest room and wait for me. Is that clear? Can yeh do that for me?” 

The tone of Miles’ voice alone was forceful and determined, making Alex blink a couple of times before finally replaying with “Yes sir, I can.”

Miles then relaxed the hold on his wrist, stroking the reddened skin briefly, making sure he didn’t hurt Alex. Even with people around, he couldn’t resist patting Alex’s bum playfully as he got up from his lap. Alex just walked away, swaying his hips vigorously, like he did back on the dance floor, knowing Miles was watching.

As soon as he was out of sight Miles reached across the table to pour himself one more drink, subtly glancing around to check if anyone had noticed his and Alex’s encounter, but when he decided no one was giving him weird looks he relaxed on his chair, praying to god that his boner would soon simmer down, so he could leave this god awful gathering.

...

It took Miles roughly fifteen minutes before he decided he was calm enough to excuse himself from the table and head upstairs. Imagines of naked Alex rolling around in the sheets, probably touching himself, all alone in the guest room, swirled around his mind, making him quicken his step through the mass of laughing, dancing people. It was only nine o’clock, the party had barely begun, but here they were already ditching it. If Miles were honest with himself, he’d admit this was probably inevitable at some point during the night, but no one could have predicted it was going to happen so early. Damn those pants. He was also a bit uncertain about leaving Matt and Breana alone on their big day, but it’s not like they were completely alone, they had other friends and family and they were too wrapped up in each other anyway to notice that Alex and Miles were missing.

When Miles entered the room, Alex however, wasn’t naked or on the bed, but the sight Miles was presented with was arousing nonetheless. The Northerner was looking out the big open window, his back turned to Miles, bum nicely perked up in the air, smoking a cigarette. When he heard Miles open the door, he threw his cigarette out on the street and turned around. Miles couldn’t help but notice how he seemed much fresher than 15 minutes ago. Cheeks not so rosy anymore from the dancing and hair finely slicked back again, not a piece out of place. They just looked at each other for a moment, almost predatory, and then Alex crossed those couple of steps and placed both of his hands on Miles’ chest. The teasing game was now over for him, he got what he wanted and he wanted Miles’ attention. There was no going back now, they were about to fuck and Alex didn’t care how or where, he just wanted Miles to take him.

“How do yeh want me?” He said, looking straight into Miles’ eyes. Miles found nothing but obedience in them.

“On your knees laa. Start sucking” Alex immediately sank down to the floor, caressing the sides of Miles’ thighs in the process. He swiftly removed his light blue trousers, along with the boxer briefs and found his cock already curling upwards, thick, hard and red from the blood that rushed to it. He wasted no time and immediately licked a long wet stripe all the way to the tip. He dipped his tongue into the slit, swirling it around the head and then the whole length sinked into his mouth. Miles hissed and brought a hand to Alex’s hair, slicking it back. He was used to Alex teasing him mercilessly while on his knees, but the way he was already pushing the cock in his mouth deeper down the wet heat of his throat told Miles that wouldn’t be the case tonight. He thanked him in his head for that. He probably wouldn’t be able to take the teasing (especially in the extent Alex tends to go for it) considering he was half-hard all afternoon just from watching him.

Alex was so eager in his attempt to pleasure Miles, his jaw started to ache not long after he began bobbing his head. He pushed through nevertheless, reveling in the way Miles’ thighs periodically trembled and tightened under his palms. He hummed when Miles’ fingers went through his hair, tugging at the ends, demanding for Alex to arch his head back, but even though the angle was slightly changed, he didn’t let Miles slip out of his mouth. He liked what he was doing to him and he liked the way it increased the heat in the pit of his own stomach.

When Miles’ eyes met his, the Scouser almost came in Alex’s mouth. It was the look in his glossy eyes, somewhat confused and lost, but with an unmistakable compliance behind it, that made his legs nearly give out. The way he looked at him then, he’d probably do whatever Miles asked him to, without even thinking about it. It was a scary thought to process, knowing that the other person literally trusts you with their life, but Miles would never do anything to hurt Alex, so the thought didn’t make him afraid. On the contrary, it made him proud to be the one Alex decided to trust, because after all he was the one that had all control. He was the one that could stop it with one word and one word only. Miles could get bossy and dominant all he wanted, spank him until the pale skin couldn’t be recognized anymore, but the moment Alex wanted to stop, they’d stop. 

When Alex got back to sucking, occasionally fluttering his thick eyelashes and looking up at the man above him, Miles had to lean against the door, just so he wouldn’t collapse. He knew he was coming dangerously close to the edge, but damn, Alex knew just how to hollow those cheeks, taking every inch of Miles’ length and lapping that tongue over the head repeatedly, that he couldn’t find it in himself to stop him. It just felt too fucking good. His hand didn’t leave Alex’s hair since the first time it landed there, once in a while yanking it, more so for Alex’s pleasure than anything else. The man just loved his hair being pulled, he’d growl from the back of his throat every time Miles would tighten the grip on it.

When Miles decided he was much too close to coming undone, he brought his palm down to Alex’s cheek, brushing it delicately, trying to avert his attention. Just like he had expected, Alex didn’t register the movement. He still kept his swollen lips around Miles’ pulsing cock, floating god knows where in that head of his. 

“Enough laa, you’re gonna make me cum” Only when he said it out loud, Alex realized that he ought to stop, slowly releasing Miles’ cock from his mouth, not forgetting to lick the underside as he did. Miles smiled at the state of the man in front of him. The flushed rosy cheeks, disheveled hair and that plump bottom lip, with spit and precome dripping down it and onto his chin. He ran his thumb over it, imagining what it would feel like to kiss him now, would he taste himself on that sinful tongue?

“Get on the bed and get naked. Bum up in the air, gonna take yeh from behind” Miles commanded before he could think twice about it and Alex silently obeyed. The Scouser took the lube from his inside pocket and gingerly placed his suit jacket on the arm of a chair. At least something should stay unwrinkled.

Alex kept his head forward, anticipating Miles’ next step, but when he felt a pair of slicked fingers rub against his entrance he couldn’t help but turn it to the side.

“Fook, Miles…” He groaned, clutching the white sheets in his fist. Miles’ calloused fingertip brushed over his perineum a couple of times, threatening to slip inside him with each stroke, but never quite getting there. Alex was torn between wanting to take it as slow as possible and wanting Miles to just fuck him already. This wasn’t enough. He needed him inside. 

“I-I need more… Please” He was panting from only a couple of Miles’ strokes, hooked on the feeling it provided. The other man didn’t say anything, so Alex turned his head to check what was happening, but the second he did, a familiar sensation enveloped him. Miles was blowing cool air against his entrance and then his tongue swept over it in one practiced motion. Alex sighed out dramatically, his cheek glued to the mattress. Miles alternated between flicking just the tip of his tongue in little circular motions and fully licking his opening up and down, flat, soft and wet. Alex could feel Miles’ spit dripping down his thighs which could only shake from the constant sensation, but he didn’t care. Not when it felt this good.

“Yeah babe… Yeh like that, hmm?” Miles was spreading his ass cheeks apart, trying to get as deep in there as possible, knowing it would make Alex squirm. He would’ve loved to do this all evening (and there are evenings when this is the only thing he does until Alex is literally crying under him), but he’s becoming impatient. That blowjob almost had him reeling and seeing Alex come apart under his touch like this is only making him more turned on. He eases off on the tongue and instead uses his fingers. Alex is completely relaxed now, melted into the bed, waiting for Miles’ next move. When Miles gets half a knuckle inside him, he is surprised at how easy Alex takes him. He adds more lube, just in case, and with a steady hand on Alex’s lower back, he prods two fingers inside, immediately curling them. Alex arches his back beautifully and Miles simply has to stop and kiss the dimples he finds there. He slows down, letting Alex get used to the feeling of something penetrating him, but it isn’t long before he’s urging Miles to move again.

“God, this ass of yers’s goin’ to be the death of me” Miles murmurs, pulling his fingers out and then pushing them back in torturously slow. Something’s wet around Alex’s eyes, it could been sweat, but it’s probably frustrated tears gathering in the corners. He can’t think straight anymore. Actually, he stopped thinking all together the moment Miles put his mouth on him and now these fucking long fingers (how are they so long?) tearing him apart, how is he supposed to stay composed? It’s not fucking possible. The things Miles is saying aren’t making it any easier on him either.

“Swaying those hips all day… Acting like I can’t see what yer doin’. I wanted to fookin’ ruin yeh out there in front of everyone”

“D-do it now Miles.” Alex inhals sharply through his nose. “Fookin’ ruin me.”

Miles’ fingers leave the heat of his body and he’s immediately missing them, but he knows what’s coming and he’s more than ready for it. Miles, however, doesn’t seem to be in a rush. He’s kissing Alex’s spine, from his tailbone, up, up, up until he reaches the nape of his neck and then he’s wrapping his slender, but strong arms around Alex’s waist and bringing him back up into a sitting position, against his chest. Alex is only a little surprised by this action, after all it’s Miles and even though he loves playing rough, he enjoys the softer, more emotional side of sex just as much. Alex leans his head back on his boyfriend’s shoulder and stretches his neck so Miles can leave a trace of damp kisses on it. 

“How’d yeh want it?” Miles is whispering in his ear, his breath moving the hairs on his neck so they tickle him slightly. “We’ll do it however yeh want it.”

Two seconds ago Alex probably wouldn’t even care how they were going to do it, but now Miles has turned the atmosphere in the room around by 180 degrees. Two seconds ago, he just wanted Miles to take him however and make him come, but now he needs them to make proper love.

“I wanna look at yeh” He finds himself whispering back. “I don’t care how we do it, I joost wanna look at yeh.”

Miles bites his earlobe too gently and then he’s turning Alex around, to lay him on his back on the bed. His hands are dancing across Alex’s torso, wide and warm, relishing in the way his skin is glistening. He licks the dip Alex’s collarbone creates and the salt of the sweat gathered there feels so natural on his tongue. He’s a sucker for anything Alex. Nothing is out of line. Nothing is too bizarre or too weird, he wants it everything. If he could drown in Alex’s musky scent, he’d do it without a question.

Even though he adored every fraction of their evening, Miles can’t stand the fire between his thighs anymore and he knows Alex feels the same. He opens the bottle of lube again and coats his neglected cock in it. He’s hard and slick and he can’t wait to feel that recognizable heat surrounding him. 

“Put yer legs on me shoulders luv” Miles’ hand comes under Alex’s knee, guiding his legs to rest on his shoulders. They’re both breathing franticly and they haven’t even started yet. Miles doesn’t ask the question, but his eyes do and Alex just nods in approval. Next thing he knows Miles’ cock is teasing his entrance and then the head’s inside. Miles stops there for a second, rubbing circles into the pale skin of Alex’s thigh, soothing him, but then those same hands grip the flesh and he’s filling Alex to the brim. God, he’s all the way in and it’s the best fucking feeling in the world. It’s so hard to focus when feeling this full, but Alex knows Miles is whispering his praise and devotion, while waiting for him to adjust.

“Yeh can m-move… Please Miles”

The first roll of the Scousers hips feels like the first breath you take after being under water for so long. It feels like finally getting your present on the Christmas morning. It feels like the comfort of returning home after an exhausting tour and like hearing your favorite song on the radio. Miles’ fingers could may as well be digging holes into Alex’s thighs and he’s silently hoping there’ll be bruises left to prove it in the morning. He’s always been the one to touch them and initiate deliberate pain. He loves being Miles’ and he loves having psychical proof of it. What makes it even sweeter to be marked up like this is the fact that Miles always takes his time to kiss the irritated purple skin in the mornings, much like the way he’s kissing the inside of Alex’s knee right now, his stubble scratching him while he does so. 

Alex can only moan obscenely and repeat Miles’ name like a mantra, as the other man pushes his hips forwards and backwards in an established rhythm. Every time Miles hits him where he needs it the most, he can’t help but push his ass closer to get him to sink in even deeper and hopefully stay there as long as possible.

Miles hands are squeezing Alex’s waist, fondling the flesh he finds there, nearly detaching him from the mattress. The other man feels like he’s floating, like he’ll fly through the ceiling and away into the night any second now. The eagerness on his face, the way he’s pulling his own hair in agonizing pleasure, the roll of his eyes as Miles hits his prostate so effortlessly from this angle, they all go straight into Miles’ throbbing cock. He’s not gonna last much longer, he can feel it his whole body. When Alex’s hand falls next to his side again, Miles reaches for it and intertwines their fingers. They both look down at the way they’re linked, unrecognizable which finger belongs to whom and the moment they avert their gazes back to one another it’s like everything stops. Everything goes out of focus, nothing seems meaningful anymore, except the way they’re tangled up both with their limbs and in their minds. It’s like they’re in each other’s heads, Alex’s thoughts seeping into Miles’ and same the other way around.

“I’m yers” Alex manages to gasp out, shivering in Miles’ hold. He can’t hold back the urge to say it, even though it’s as clear as the day.

“I know darlin’, yeh can let go” Miles pants above him. A heavy moan slips from deep within Alex and then he goes quiet and Miles knows what that means. His eyes are shut tight, he’s desperately squeezing Miles’ hand, his ass clenching and then suddenly he’s painting his sweaty stomach and chest with spurts of come. Miles is almost there one second and the next one he’s coming too. Everything happens so abruptly, there’s white noise in his ears and he’s vision’s all foggy, but he’s never felt better. He looks down at his boyfriend and smiles softly. Alex still has his eyes closed, but his mouth is stretched at the corners and even though Miles can’t see the way his irises are glowing, he knows they are. They always are afterwards. 

...

Alex kept his eyes shut until his breathing evened out again. He could feel Miles slowly pulling out of him, returning his legs into a horizontal position. Some shuffling could be heard and then a moment later, Miles was placing him down on his chest. His eyes were still closed, his heart pounding in his chest and beads of sweat coming down his forehead, but the smell of cigarette smoke made him open them. Looking up, he found Miles already staring at him. He got so lost for a second, trying to calm down from his high, that everything seemed blurry and unclear. How long were they even laying here? Could be seconds, could be hours. It always took him a bit more to compose himself, opposed to Miles, who looked like he could go for a round two only seconds after he slipped out of Alex.

Miles smiled as he exhaled the smoke, his other hand squeezing Alex closer to him. He brought the cigarette to Alex’s mouth then, figuring he needed it just as much as Miles did and when Alex took a drag and closed his eyes, his features relaxing instantly, he realized he wasn’t wrong. Something in that peaceful, already slightly sleepy look on Alex’s face made Miles want to hold him even tighter. That wasn’t psychically possible, so he settled for just brushing his hair back, ungluing it from his shiny forehead. He brushed his thumb over Alex’s eyebrow, collecting the sweat he found there, grinning widely as he brought the cigarette to his mouth again. After roughly five minutes the remains of the cigarette were crushed in an ashtray on the bedside table and Miles was untangling himself from the boy on top of him.

“I’m gonna clean us up, okay luv?” 

“Please don’t go” Alex whispered so quietly it made Miles crumble. He knew he was being irrational, Miles was going to be doing them both a favor, but he just couldn’t stand the thought of being away from him right now.

“It’s only gonna be a sec luv and then I’ll be yours for the rest of the night, yeah?” Miles tried again. He really needed to clean that drying come from Alex’s stomach, even if Alex himself didn’t find it important now, he would thank him in the morning. Alex just inhaled Miles’ smell one more time, placing a soft kiss on his chest and then dramatically let go.

Miles was away approximately two minutes, but Alex could already feel his body shivering from the lack of warmth beside him. When he finally came back he had a wet towel in his hand. He proceeded to clean Alex off, placing little kisses on all the spots he knew made him weak in the process. His knee caps, his hipbones and a particularly sensitive one – just below his bellybutton. He was so gentle and caring and it made Alex swell up with an overwhelming amount of adoration for him.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Alex could hear the worry in Miles’ voice as he slipped back into bed, the towel discarded on the floor. “You’re bein’ awfulleh quiet Alex.” 

“I’m fine” Alex reassured him. “Just bein’ extra needeh today, ‘is all.” 

“Then I’ll be extra affectionate today” Miles chuckled kissing the top of his head. “You know you can say if summut’s being too much for you, right?” It was a rhetorical question, Alex has known this since forever, but maybe sometimes he just needed to hear it out loud. “I don’t ever wanna be doin’ something yer not comfortable with-” Miles continued, but Alex cut him off.

“Miles… You’re not doin’ anything I’m not comfortable wif. Why would you think that?” Alex reassured him. “I thought me moaning yer name repeatedly said enough on its own, but I guess I wasn’t clear enough, was I?” 

He was teasing him now, Miles could hear the smirk in his husky voice as he said it. His fingers playing with Miles’ chest hair, twisting it around, but not pulling, were only adding to the effect.

“Ooh I certainly liked tha’, not even gunna try and deny it” Miles’ thumb brushed over Alex’s cheek as he said it. “Just checkin’ though, dun’t get mad”

Alex only blinked at him, trying to figure out how Miles could go from whispering dirty words into his ear to being soft and gentle and holding Alex like his most prized possession in such a short period of time.

...

When Jamie entered the guest room, sometime past midnight, with Katie’s hands all over him, he didn’t even notice that someone was already occupying it. Can you really blame him though, it was as dark as the bruises Katie kept leaving on his neck and really quiet too. Well, it was quiet in the room, not so much in Jamie’s head. The thudding of his heart in his ears matched the one in-between his legs and with Katie’s rushed and uneven breathing, he really couldn’t hear the soft coordinated inhaling and exhaling of bodies on the bed. What did make him question their privacy however, was when he almost tripped over something on the floor. He glanced down to check what it was, but his eyes still weren’t adjusted to the dark so he reached for the light trigger next to the door. The moment the room lit up, everything was as clear as the day. He automatically made a cautious step back and Katie turned around herself in slow motion, drinking in the scene they’ve found themselves in. It turned out, the thing Jamie almost fell over was a shoe. A nice, shiny, probably new and expensive shoe. But the shoe wasn’t the only thing on the floor, it just happened to be the one they stumbled upon. The whole rug was covered in different pieces of clothing that all seemed very familiar to Jamie. What he recalled was a rather nice pair of Miles’ sky blue trousers laid in the middle of it with some… Were those boxer briefs over it? Damn, that’s just downright disgusting. Jamie had to look away. There were other things on the floor too – someone’s now wrinkled, white shirt, a pair of socks and a towel. Jamie didn’t even want to imagine what that towel has been through. The only piece of clothing that looked like it was carefully handled after its disposal was Miles’ matching suit jacket, the same color as his trousers, neatly placed over an arm of a chair. Everything else was a mess. The whole room was a mess. It took Jamie a couple of seconds to process this, but when Katie tugged on his sleeve, he looked up from the floor and met her gaze. 

“It’s…Hmm…” She quietly mumbled, turning her head to the side, as if to suggest for Jamie to do the same. When he did, he was greeted with an expected sight. There in bed, laid Alex and Miles, thankfully the covers fully over them. Jamie really didn’t what to think about the universe in which that wasn’t the case. If it wasn’t for the nature of the incident, he might’ve even found his friends state… cute. Yeah, they were kind of cute. All cuddled up in there. Miles on his back and Alex curled up next to him, their legs probably intertwined under the sheets. 

“... Occupied it seems” Katie’s whisper pulled Jamie for his thoughts. He opened his mouth to answer, but just as he did a shuffling noise coming from the bed, caused them both turn their heads towards it. Miles was covering his eyes with his hand, the other one immediately pulling Alex closer to his chest, like he was trying to protect him from a great disaster. The great disaster being the too bright lighting.

“Jamie..? Wha’ the fook mate, we’re sleepin’?” Miles’ voice came out hoarse and even lower than usual.

“Sorreh… We-“ Jamie began to explain, but was quickly stopped when a humming sound that could only be coming from Alex, filled the room. Miles instantly averted his gaze from Jamie to the man next to him, bringing a hand to Alex’s messy locks, combing them back and whispering “Shhh” to lull him back to sleep.

“Jaaaamie… Yer gunna wake him up. Shut the lights and piss off” Even though Miles was so quiet that Jamie could barely hear what he was saying, he didn’t fail to notice the threatening tone in his voice. He took Katie’s hand and looked at the Scouser once more before turning the lights off and closing the door, in hopes of apologizing, but thought better of it, when he saw the man already had all his attention focused on the body next to him.

Miles thought his hopes of not waking Alex up were gone with Jamie and Katie, because as soon as the lights were out Alex mumbled something that sounded like “Miles”. It turned out his mission was actually accomplished, because that whisper was as far as Alex went in his little unconscious state. He fell back to sleep a second later, burying his head deeper into Miles side, his hair tickling Miles’ armpit.

Miles exhaled and closed his eyes, relaxing again. He will probably have to apologize to Jamie and Katie for his little outburst in the morning, but for now nothing was really of much importance, expect the boy sleeping soundly next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that!!  
> I really want to know if you could imagine the scenes in your head? Did it feel realistic?


End file.
